


All Ginger And Jazz

by jono74656



Category: Glee
Genre: Casting Couch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine's audition, Kurt realises that if he wants the lead role, he's going to have to work for it.</p><p>Or, Casting Couch Fic.</p><p>Episode coda to 'I Am Unicorn', set immediately after the Blaine audition scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ginger And Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a fic in a different fandom which explored this concept, and it hit me that I had yet to see a similar fic in the Glee fandom. This was a bit of a shock, because in hindsight, the Glee writers gave us a fantastic setting for a fic, and I just had to take advantage of it.

All Ginger And Jazz

 

Kurt waited until he was sure Blaine had left before heading back into the auditorium. He couldn't believe it; after all Blaine's assurances that he wasn't going to try out for Tony, all his platitudes about understanding how badly Kurt needed to be able to put a lead role on his college transcripts, he'd auditioned with a freaking Tony song. It didn't matter that he hadn't gone out for Tony, he'd still sung a song that put him in the running for the part. Given a choice between Blaine and himself, Kurt would probably pick Blaine for the role, because he could pass for straight, and would be more convincing as Tony.

But still, Blaine had a year before he had to worry about colleges, and he could have given up the lead role without it impacting significantly on his future. But no. He just couldn't deny his attention whore tendencies, his need to be the centre of attention at all times. It was another thing he shared with Rachel, and it made being in a relationship with him exhausting. Kurt had put up with it so far because Blaine had been at Dalton, where the Warblers offered him all the spotlight he could dream of, but now.... Well, maybe asking Blaine to transfer hadn't been such a genius idea after all.

As he walked into the auditorium he immediately took in the fact that Coach Beiste and Ms Pilsbury had already left, Artie wheeling around gathering up his notes and stuffing them over his shoulder into the rucksack hanging from the handles. The bespectacled gleek looked up at Kurt and a warm smile suffused his features, Kurt smiling back automatically, though the smile dropped from his lips seconds later as he remembered what he had just seen.

Artie wheeled over to Kurt, a concerned look in his eye, and surprised Kurt by taking his hand, squeezing gently and looking up with honest interest. “You okay, Kurt?”

Kurt choked back tears at the comforting gesture, and the concern in his friend's voice. “I've had better days. I saw Blaine's performance, Artie. I'd pick him for the role, the three of you would be fools not to.”

He smiled bitterly, before continuing. “But the part that really burns is that he knows how much I need this role, and he swore he wasn't going to audition for it. Then the passive-aggressive scene hog strolls out on that stage and sings a Tony number; all but guaranteeing that you'll consider him for that part, while not actually auditioning for it. I could almost be impressed by his deviousness if I wasn't its victim.” 

Artie blinked, taking in the flood of information and trying to process it, before he sighed softly. “We had noticed none of the other Glee guys auditioning for Tony, I assume they all agreed not to?”

Kurt nodded, “None of them are applying for performing arts programmes, so they agreed it made sense for me to have a clear field. But that agreement was made before Blaine's transfer, and it didn't occur to me that he might not be so agreeable, well, until now anyway.”

Artie bumped Kurt's leg gently with his chair, and Kurt choked out a laugh, looking down into warm eyes and a soft smile. A half-gloved hand tugged on his, and Kurt leaned down, allowing Artie to fold him into a hug, all the more comforting for being unexpected. Even now the guys weren't much into physical contact with Kurt, so this meant more than Kurt could ever express.

After a long moment, Kurt couldn't contain a squeal of surprise as he was pulled down onto Artie's lap, allowing the other boy to wrap his arms fully around him, Kurt resting his head on Artie's shoulder as hands stroked soothingly up and down his back, Artie's breath warm and soft on his neck.

Several minutes of companionable silence later, Kurt shifted slightly on Artie's lap, and froze as he felt what was unmistakeably Artie's hard cock, now pressed insistently against his thigh. He looked down, and bit his lip slightly as he took in the blush on Artie's cheeks and the darkness in his eyes. His friend shot him an apologetic look, “It's been a really long time since Brittany, sorry Kurt.”

And honestly, Kurt was aiming for a career in musical theatre, he'd known he was probably going to encounter the whole 'casting couch' issue eventually, and at least Artie wasn't ancient or ugly. He was cute, and sweet, and Kurt's friend, and in this situation Kurt had no opposition to giving a little head if it would get him ahead. Granted, he'd never actually given head before, but he had always been good at improvisation. 

He gently cupped Artie's chin, turning his face upwards, and brushed his lips over Artie's, startling a gasp from the other boy. He smiled slightly, and slid off Artie's lap to kneel before him, reaching out to grasp his belt buckle, looking up into his eyes for confirmation, for consent. Staring wide-eyed down at him, Artie nodded tentatively, almost disbelieving that this was actually happening. 

Kurt swiftly unbuckled Artie's belt, then made short work of the button and zipper on his pants. He reached in through the open crotch and wrapped a hand round Artie's cock, semi-hard and definitely becoming interested in proceedings. Artie groaned above him as his hand slid down the front of Artie's boxers and he felt another guy's cock, in the flesh, for the first time. He pulled down the boxers as best he could, and gently pulled Artie's cock out into the light, mouth watering slightly at the sight. 

Brittany had waxed lyrical about Artie's cock while the two of them had been dating, and Kurt could definitely see why, for all Artie's lean frame he was very impressively endowed. Not long or thick enough for Kurt to feel overly intimidated, but definitely well above average. He licked his lips almost absently, and Artie moaned above him at the sight, then he leaned forward, and slowly ran his tongue up the length of Artie's shaft, from base to tip. Savouring his first taste of another man's cock he wrapped his lips round the head and sucked gently, tongue tracing the slit and drawing a shuddering gasp from Artie.

A musky flavour exploded on his tongue and he moaned deep in his throat, sinking further down on Artie's cock til the head hit the back of his mouth. He choked slightly, and pulled off to take a breath, one hand almost absently stroking Artie's now spit-slick cock. He leaned back in and sank almost painfully slowly down Artie's length, pausing to breath deeply through his nose before he pressed past his gag reflex, his nose snug against Artie's pubic hair, his throat deliciously filled with cock.

Artie's hands landed gently on his head, and after Kurt made no sound of dissent, fingers threaded themselves into his hair. An almost broken moan of “Fuck, Kurt. So fucking good!” caused him to hum happily, throat vibrating around Artie's cock and causing the bespectacled gleek to swear. He slowly pulled back off Artie's cock, lapping kittenishly at the precum smearing on the head, and on his lips. He stroked Artie's cock smoothly while he bent further down, and began to nuzzle at the other boy's balls, rolling them in his free hand before he began to lick them, then drew first one, then the other into his mouth and sucked softly, startling a completely new moan from Artie.

He gave Artie's balls one last suck then drew back, shooting a quick glance at Artie that made his breath short. Artie was staring down at him, bright blue eyes gone dark with lust, eyes that were now fixed on Kurt's lips. He licked them experimentally, and could feel that they were swollen, and probably red. Artie reached down and traced a finger over them, and Kurt wrapped his lips round the finger, tongue teasing the sensitive pad of the finger tip while he slowly fellated the digit. 

Artie placed his hand on the back of Kurt's head and steered him back towards his cock, a tinge of desperation evident in the way his hand was shaking slightly. His cock was flushed completely red with arousal, and a steady stream of precum was leaking onto the auditorium floor. Kurt quickly sealed his lips around the head and licked up all the precum he could, then began to bob his head up and down steadily, not going too deep, tongue moving constantly. He wrapped a hand around the base of Artie's shaft and stroked in time with his sucking, speeding up as Artie began to moan and gasp, Kurt's name falling from his lips like a prayer. 

After a few minutes Artie's hands cradled the back of Kurt's head and urged him to go faster, Kurt moving his hand away so he could suck faster and deeper, Artie's cock sinking into his mouth with obscene wet noises that were shooting straight to Kurt's cock. He had been achingly hard since he'd first tasted musky flavour that was all man, but he was rapidly heading toward the point where he'd be ruining his pants. He surrendered control to Artie's hands and relaxed his throat as best he could so that Artie could fuck his face, balls slapping against Kurt's chin. 

He reached forward and cupped Artie's balls, squeezing ever so slightly, and received a moan of approval as Artie's grip on his head became almost painful, pulling him down to bury his cock in Kurt's throat. After less than a minute Artie's movements were becoming erratic, fingers spasming in Kurt's hair, until he suddenly pulled Kurt almost completely off him, only the head remaining in his mouth. Kurt's tongue lapped at the slit as he sucked hard, and Artie threw his back back, all but screaming Kurt's name in a broken voice as the balls in Kurt's hands drew in towards his body. Seconds later Artie's cock began to twitch as he came, spurt after spurt of hot cum flooding Kurt's mouth, Kurt swallowing desperately, but some still leaking from the corners of his mouth. 

Artie slumped back in his chair as his orgasm ran its course, Kurt nursing at his slowly softening cock to make sure he got every drop, before reluctantly pulling off with a filthy pop. His tongue darted out to lap up the cum that had escaped, and Artie moaned at the sight, cock twitching in a valiant attempt to harden again.

Kurt busied himself with tucking Artie's cock away, before refastening his pants and belt, all the while trying to ignore the insistent ache of his cock. He gasped as Artie pulled him up into his lap again, one hand pressing over Kurt's crotch in a way that made his eyes roll back in his head. Artie leaned in and began to kiss and suck Kurt's neck; though careful not to leave marks that would need to be explained, and Kurt went boneless with pleasure at the sensation, then arched up off Artie's lap as the hand on his cock began to rub him through the material. 

Artie's mouth moved up to his ear, nipping at the lobe before his tongue traced the shell, one hand working up Kurt's shirt until he could pinch and tweak Kurt's nipples. His other hand squeezed and rubbed Kurt's cock through the thin, tight material of his pants, and the combination of sensations was overwhelming him, driving him towards a peak of pleasure higher than anything he'd ever known. Artie's hand slid down his back now, suddenly disappearing under the waistband of his pants to settle over the sweet curve of his ass. He shifted himself up, supporting himself on his hands and thighs so that Artie's fingers could trail up and down the crack of his ass. One finger suddenly pressed on his hole at the same time as Artie's other hand smoothed the length of his cock through his pants. He had just enough time to think that it had never been this good on his own, before Artie's teeth were sinking gently into his collarbone, and he whited out.

When he came to Artie's arms were around his waist, cradling him close as Artie nuzzled gently at the hollow of his throat, planting gentle kisses on the pale skin. There was a gross sticky sensation in his pants, and he shifted uncomfortably, Artie muffling a laugh against his neck.

He squirmed slightly, and Artie reluctantly let him up, though Kurt could feel eyes on him as he bent over to pick up his bag, and he gave a little wiggle that had Artie reaching out to pull him back in. He playfully slapped Artie's hands away and turned to face him, unsure of the protocol after you've just had mutually satisfying sex with a straight friend. 

Artie simply pursed his lips and blew Kurt a kiss with a wink, then he said, face mock-stern; “That was a very interesting audition Mister Hummel, and I promise that it will be taken into account when we make the final casting decisions.”

Kurt allowed a satisfied smirk to play over his features as he leaned down and pressed a scorching kiss to Artie's lips before heading for the door. As he left the auditorium he called back “Good night, Mister Director!” and Artie's warm chuckles followed him until he had left the building and climbed into his car. 

As he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home he allowed his mind to wander back to the afternoon's unexpected activities. Honestly, if it got him the lead role and a place at NYADA, he'd blow Artie every day til opening night, then let him pop his cherry at the after party. He knew he should feel bad about that, but if Blaine could put the spotlight ahead of their relationship then so could he.

Mind made up, he began mentally planning an outfit for the next day so that he could tease Artie and make sure the other boy would wanna let him 'audition' all over again.

….....................................................

Back in the auditorium, Artie's mind raced as he tried to come up with a way to sell Kurt as Tony to Coach Beiste and Ms Pilsbury.

Maybe they'd buy alternative casting as a protest of Miss Sylvester's anti-arts political platform?

**Author's Note:**

> Casting Couch fic, cliché yet fun to write.
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
